In existing borderless structure, a single plastic frame is added to a backlight unit (BLU), the plastic frame is engaged with the BLU and adhered to the panel via a double-sided tape in order to support the panel. An assembling of this kind of structure is too complicated, and the structure has a low strength, the plastic frame becomes deformed easily, the panel becomes deformed caused by a non-uniform force applied to the panel, the non-uniform force is generated by the deformation of the plastic frame, when the liquid crystal panel is in L0 black color state of grayscale, a light leakage occurs to the liquid crystal panel.